rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Insurrection
The Insurection is a faction in the Red vs. Blue universe, first appearing in the episode The Twins. They are a military force made up of soldiers who have broken off from the UNSC, serving as the primary antagonists of Season 9. Role in Plot Insurrection soldiers are first seen running the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility. Agents North and South Dakota infiltrated the Facility in order to recover data on the Sarcophagus. However Agent South soon alerted the entire base of the Freelancers' presence. As the two made their way through the facility to the helipad, they killed every Insurrectionist soldier they saw. Eventually however, they were trapped at the helipad. Carolina used her color changing armor enhancement to surprise attack the soldiers who trapped North and South, rescuing them. Meanwhile and unknown to the other Freelancers, Agent Texas planted a transmitter to destroy the facility. When the Freelancers left the base blew up, presumably killing all but one soldier. However the Freelancers' Pelican was pursued by two Insurrectionist Longswords. After a narrow escape the Pelican was saved by the Mother of Invention. Eventually the Freelancers began their mission to recover the Sarcophagus. While picking a lock in the building, York activates an alarm alerting their pressance to the Insurrection. They send a squad to deal with the Freelancers. The Freelancers quickly dispose of the soldiers, save for one a Flame soldier. He battled Wash and Carolina until he was eventually killed via Gravity Hammer. However when the Freelancers reached the roof of the building they were quickly greeted with more Insurrectionists, including the one who survived the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility. However all the Insurrectionists were killed, and the building destroyed, when the Mother of Invention fired a MAC round at the building, destroying it as it did to the research facility. Team A then goes after a lead Insurrection scientist named Rhee Sebiel, who is carrying the briefcase containing the code to open the sarcophagus. As he heads under an overpass Agent Maine jumps onto his vehicle. He kills Rhee and takes the briefcase. Meanwhile Agent Texas is being pursued on a highway by two Insurrectionist Warthogs.s Two response teams are sent in after Team A, and the response teams chase them down the highway in Hornets. Three soldiers with jetpacks jump off of the hornets. One, a sniper, lands on a truck, while the other two begin to attack the Agents on the warthog. Tex comes up on the opposite highway and fires a rocket launcher at one of the Warthogs pursuing her. The other one crashes into the one she destroyed. She then ramps and fires at one of the Hornets attacking Team A. While fighting the two soldiers with Carolina, Maine notices a red laser to his side. He turns around to see Carolina in the sniper's sights and gets in front of her. Carolina continues to fight the two soldiers near her and when one of the soldiers gets the briefcase from Maine's unconscious body she tackles him to a nearby truck with barrels on it. The two soldiers begin to focus on her and she takes cover behind a barrel. Meanwhile Maine gets back up and York rams the warthog into the truck the sniper is on sending him flying off, however thanks to his jetpack he is able to live and begins to go to his teammates before being punched by Maine, causing him to fall off the highway. Maine then goes to help Carolina with the two soldiers. The four seem to be evenly matched but then the female soldier is stabbed with Maine's brute shot by Carolina. She tosses her magnum to the sleeveless soldier and he shoots Maine several times in the throat with it. Carolina attacks him and begins to fight both again. However Maine gets up again and picks up his brute shot. He tries to help Carolina by shooting one of the soldiers, however one shoots him and he fires at the truck's rear tires instead. The four go flying and female soldier is not seen again. However the sleeveless soldier grabs the briefcase and gets onto his Hornet. Carolina lands in the Warthog with York and has him pursue the soldier, along with Agent Texas still on her motorcycle. The Hornet attmepts to escape by going through a tunnel and shooting the door controls causing it to close. Tex races into the door before it closes and Carolina has York jump out before she jumps in a small hole before the door closes. She uses her Speed Unit to catch up with Tex. The sleeveless soldiers notices this but does nothing of it. However Tex does another ramp, this time throwing her motorcycle at the Hornet causing it to explode. However again thanks to his jetpack the sleeveless soldier is able to escape. Carolina uses her speed unit to pursue him along the rooftops and tackles the soldier onto a lower highway. She punches him midair causing him to hit a car and fall off the edge of the highway. Tex then recovers the briefcase for Project Freelancer. Weaponry It appears the Insurrectionists have everything the UNSC and Project Freelancer have weapon and vehicle wise along with quite a few Covenant weapons. Notable Members Rhee Sebial.png|Rhee Sebial UnnamedODSTLeaderandFriends.PNG|Red Demo Man Flamethrower shark guy.png|Insurrectionist Flame Soldier Insurrectionsit sniper.png|Insurrectionist Sniper Throat Injury 2.png|Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier Brute shot stab!.png|Female Insurrection Soldier External Links *Insurrectionist Category:Teams Category:Insurrection Category:Antagonists